Taking the Steel
by WarlordFil
Summary: Ten years before "Halo: Combat Evolved," a lonely SpecOps Subcommander Rtas 'Vadumee finds the newest SpecOps recruit, Kusovai, to be an extremely problematic distraction. Rtas x Kusovai romance. 2 chapters, complete.
1. Chapter 1: Parry and Riposte

**Taking the Steel**

**Chapter the First: Parry and Riposte**

Time Setting: Years prior to the events in Halo: Combat Evolved and "The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor." Rtas 'Vadumee is only the Subcommander of SpecOps, Fil Storamee is a Ship's Quartermaster but not yet the fleet's Chief Quartermaster, and the Arbiter was just recently made Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. And Kusovai? He's not making Subcommander any time soon—poor boy's still just a rookie.

How many years prior? That's a matter of conjecture depending on just how old you think Rtas 'Vadumee and the Arbiter are at the start of Halo 2. I prefer to believe that Elites are naturally longer-lived than humans, and that an Elite can stay fighting-fit well into his sixties. At the start of this story, Kusovai's just shy of 15 and 'Vadumee's somewhere in the neighbourhood of 28. The Arbiter, newly the Supreme Commander, would probably be in his mid thirties in order to have had time to accumulate all that rank. So, I'd set this story somewhere around eight to ten years before Halo: Combat Evolved.

SpecOps Subcommander Rtas 'Vadumee sat at the bar in the Sangheili mess hall aboard the Covenant flagship _Seeker of Truth_, sipping a drink pouch, doing his level best to ignore the meat-market atmosphere that was pretty much par for the course when the ship's warriors returned from a dangerous mission or an extended campaign. It seemed to be an instinct ingrained in the Sangheili psyche; if you survived the battle, the logical next step was to find a partner and run off to mate with them—just to remind yourself that you were glad to be alive.

It wasn't that 'Vadumee didn't like mating. Oh, he'd had some fine times with his first consort, Anno 'Ahpamee. They'd been cadets together at the Iruiru War Academy and Elite Minors aboard the cruiser _Righteous Fury_, and it had indeed been fun to come back from missions and tumble into a bunk together. Even when they'd both made Major and been sent to different ships—even when their times together were limited to ground engagements or ship-to-ship transfers—they'd been a great couple.

And then 'Vadumee had won the coveted transfer to SpecOps.

SpecOps soldiers were the best of the best—of a hundred Elites who applied, only one was even permitted to try out. The standards were even higher for acceptance. The challenge of joining SpecOps was enormous; when Rtas had made it, and he and his partner had celebrated for a solid weekend.

The reason SpecOps was so selective about its soldiers was due to the nature of the missions they performed. SpecOps did the dirty jobs that no other unit could do. They snuck into Human cities to take down communications networks and assassinate officials. They inserted deep into enemy territory by riding drop pods down through a planet's atmosphere. They did the most dangerous jobs, and they did them alone, usually without Hunters or Kig-yar or Brutes to back them up. And while Rtas was out on the cutting edge of the Covenant spear, his partner was all too often sitting aboard ship or behind the lines, fretting and fearing for his lover's safety, until he began losing focus on his own tasks and his unit suffered for it.

Finally, Anno 'Ahpamee had not been able to take the long absences and the constant question of 'Vadumee's survival. As Rtas heard it, the beginning of the end came when Rtas had been away on a covert mission for several months. 'Ahpamee had been involved in a heavy battle and, in Rtas' absence, had fallen into a fellow Major's bed. By the time Rtas finally returned from his covert operation, 'Ahpamee was deeply involved with the other Elite.

They'd fought—furiously—and in the end, Anno told Rtas point-blank that he could not cope with the constant worry and a bunk that was more often than not empty, that he had his own needs and battle-strains and he could not continue fighting without more relief than Rtas could provide. Heartbroken, 'Vadumee had realized that if he truly loved 'Ahpamee, he would let the other Sangheili go, because Anno was right…the nature of Rtas' new job prevented him from fixing the damage to their relationship, and the future would hold only more of the same if he tried to hold on.

Single for the first time in his adult life—for he and 'Ahpamee had fallen in love while they were at the Academy, still uninitiated adolescents—Rtas had sampled the conventional practice of unattached Sangheili. After his next big mission, he'd found another SpecOps soldier looking at him appreciatively and, with no reason to decline, he'd gone to the warrior's bed.

They'd had a nice time—there was something to be said for immediate comfort and distraction—but the next morning, 'Vadumee had found himself with nothing to say to his bunk-mate. He barely knew this warrior, and the other Sangheili seemed to have no interest in conversation. Rtas had watched as the other soldier replaced his armour in silence and walked out the door. 'Vadumee remembered lying there alone in the strange bed, feeling odd, and when over the course of the next few days the warrior in question had treated him just as casually as before, 'Vadumee had felt cheap and used. The experience had been nothing like the affection and trust that he and 'Ahpamee had shared, and the dirty sensation that clung to him took his mind off battle, badly enough that he got himself wounded in a moment of unfortunate distraction.

Lying on his back in the _Seeker of Truth_'s medical bay, Rtas 'Vadumee could not help but feel that he'd gotten what he deserved. And in that moment, he swore off one-night stands. The scar from the wound to his arm would be a reminder to him not to repeat that mistake.

So, with a life in SpecOps making him ill-suited to long-term relationships and a vow not to mate casually, Rtas 'Vadumee turned his focus wholly towards war. With all his pent-up aggression and energy devoted to battle, his combat technique improved rapidly and in the course of time he found himself promoted to Subcommander. Overall, his new lifestyle was working very well for him; the only difficulty was on nights like these when there was no fighting to be done, when the battle planning would take place on the morrow, and all the other Sangheili were off mating, leaving him alone, wondering what to do with himself. The last battle he'd been through had been absolute hell—the SpecOps team had found themselves moving through alleys containing the guts of the 58th Assault Corps splattered all over the pavement and walls—and the drink in his hand wasn't doing a damn thing to soothe his nerves.

"Sir?" came a voice, very loudly, right near his earbud.

Rtas 'Vadumee turned to see a smaller, leaner warrior standing beside him. The soldier was vaguely familiar; 'Vadumee tried to stop thinking about how it had felt to jump over a pile of debris and land in a puddle of guts that had once been the 58th's commander, and start thinking about where he'd seen this Sangheili before.

The warrior was wearing black armour, SpecOps armour. Under the helmet he looked very, very young. Rtas slowly recognized the newest SpecOps recruit, Lieutenant Kusovai. Yes—three things stood out about this one. First, he had no family name. Secondly, he was new—he'd been accepted into SpecOps just before the last battle. Thirdly, he was allegedly less than a year out of War College, having completed only one tour of duty. What in the name of the Forerunners was he doing in SpecOps so soon?

Kusovai's eyes were wide and wild, and when he put his hand on the bar, his whole arm trembled. "Sir, I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard to summon his courage. "If you desired companionship tonight."

Was this rookie actually propositioning him? Rtas narrowed his eyes as he looked Kusovai up and down. Clearly the boy had not as yet heard that 'Vadumee was not interested in mating. The rest of SpecOps—the rest of the entire ship—had stopped asking him long ago.

And it took some nerve for a rookie to make the first move on a Subcommander.

"No," 'Vadumee snapped, just to see what the boy would do.

Kusovai's eyes widened as he jumped backwards. "Sorry to have bothered you, sir," he said, and turned to go.

'Vadumee watched him. He looked lost. After a few steps, he hesitated in the middle of the mess and looked around longingly.

Rtas glanced quickly around the room. There were no other SpecOps personnel in sight. They'd all clearly paired off already and headed out to private hideaways.

Then the door opened and in walked a trio of the 812th Infantry, grizzled and scarred, laughing loudly amongst themselves. The 812th were a mean bunch, shock troopers, a legend among Humans and Jiralhanae alike for their gratuitous brutality. 'Vadumee considered the unit ill-disciplined and poorly controlled; their commander seemed to have no interest in keeping a leash on them. It was getting to the point where they were beginning to show inappropriate aggression to other Sangheili…

…And they were heading straight for the rookie.

The leader of the pack said something to Kusovai, which was lost in the noise of the mess, but the rookie bowed his head and answered. Words were exchanged among the pack and they laughed. The leader reached out and put his hand on Kusovai's shoulder, jerking the boy towards himself. More laughter. Kusovai looked frightened now, but he did not resist as the other three Sangheili began herding him out of the mess without even bothering to seek food or drink.

'Vadumee had a very bad feeling. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and heading for the rookie.

The pack had just reached the door when 'Vadumee cut in front of them, wrapped his arm possessively around Kusovai and yanked the boy against him. "What do you think you're doing with my recruit?" he snapped. Kusovai's lean body was shaking all over as the rookie pressed against him.

"Oh, is he yours?" the scarred Sangheili said tauntingly. "Doesn't look like it to me. Boy didn't have any argument about coming with us."

"This _boy _is still learning, and teaching him is _my _job."

They stared each other down for a long minute. The 812th had the nasty personalities of Brutes, and there were three of them, but 'Vadumee was a Subcommander, and everyone knew that SpecOps personnel were just about the hardest sons of bitches in the whole Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice. In the end, rank and unit won out over numbers and attitude, and the 812th trio scowled and backed down.

'Vadumee let out his breath. For a moment there, he'd wondered if he was going to have to pull his sword and break the rule about fighting in the mess, and he knew SpecOps Commander 'Coradee would have had a few things to say about _that_. With his arm still around Kusovai's shoulders, he bodily turned the rookie around and marched him out.

It was absolutely _criminal _to leave this kid unattended in there.

Kusovai didn't say anything as 'Vadumee led him down the hallways of _Seeker of Truth_. When they stopped in front of 'Vadumee's stateroom, the kid laid his head docilely on 'Vadumee's shoulder. He was still quivering.

Condemantion! 'Vadumee could not just send the boy back to his own bunk. The battle today had clearly done a number on the rookie's nerves.

Rtas pushed him inside, stepped across the threshold himself, closed the door behind him, and locked it. Then he turned to watch Kusovai.

The rookie stood in the middle of Rtas' cabin, looking all around with wide eyes, giving off that same air of _lost and scared_. No wonder he was such easy meat. He had taken off his helmet and was holding it in both hands as if uncertain where to put it.

"Take off your armour," Rtas said gruffly, "but leave your jumpsuit on."

Kusovai looked at him and then, still without speaking, he placed his helmet carefully on the floor and begain to strip the rest of his armour.

'Vadumee took off his own helmet, hung it on a hook, and then began to rid himself of his own armour plates. He found himself hesitating long enough to watch the rookie. The boy was good-looking, but by the Prophets, he was so _young_.

Then Rtas had to scramble to get rid of the rest of his armour when he realized Kusovai was already down to his jumpsuit. Quickly stacking his plates, 'Vadumee put his arm around the lieutenant and guided him to the edge of his bunk. "Sit."

Kusovai sat, never once taking his eyes off the Subcommander's.

"By the Rings." Rtas shook his head, bewildered by how he'd come to have this boy in his cabin. "Let's get a few things straight. I'm not going to mate with you."

The rookie remained expressionless. No disappointment, no anger, none of the usual reactions of a spurned suitor. Kusovai continued to watch him with the same faith and trust that a soldier on the battlefield showed his commander.

"You're going to get in my bunk and you are going to go to sleep, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kusovai obediently put his feet under the covers and laid down on the far side of the bed.

Rtas sighed, dimmed the lights and laid down beside the rookie. Kusovai was holding absolutely still, as though he barely dared to breathe. Rtas sighed again, put his arm around the rookie and pulled the boy across his chest. Kusovai suddenly clutched at him, his arms clinging to him, and his body started to shake.

"Sorry, sir," the boy said through clattering mandibles, "I can't…I don't…"

"You've got battle shock," 'Vadumee told him. "It's natural. Don't worry about it. Let it out." He found himself gently stroking the recruit's back as the young warrior pressed against him, like a hatchling to its mother.

After a while, Kusovai stilled. Rtas wondered if the boy was asleep, until he saw the telltale shine of light reflecting from his eyes.

"Can I ask you some things?" 'Vadumee queried.

"Yes, Subcommander," the boy said, tucking his head against 'Vadumee's shoulder.

"Were you really down there to find a mate tonight?"

"I…suppose so, sir."

"You sound uncertain."

"Well, sir, I've been told that's what's done after a battle like the one that ended today."

"It's true that mating is customary," Rtas said, rubbing the rookie's shoulder blades, "but it's not mandatory."

"Yes, sir." He closed his eyes and sighed happily; the massage probably felt good, and 'Vadumee could not help a private smile.

"Kusovai, you don't go to bed with someone and keep calling them "sir." While you're in my cabin, my name is Rtas 'Vadumee. Understand?"

"Yes si…uh…'Vadumee." He bunted his head against 'Vadumee's neck, as if the familiarity of using a superior's given name had to be accompanied by a gesture of submission.

"By the Forerunners…how _old _are you?"

"Fifteen next month, sir."

Rtas let out a harsh breath.

Sangheili typically hit adolescence at ten years of age—the age when young males went to War Academies and young females went to Finishing Colleges for four years to learn their trades. When they graduated and were initiated, they became legal adults, prepred to take on their duties in Covenant society and also receive the benefits of maturity, including sanction to mate. Kusovai had been an adult for less than a year.

"How did you get into SpecOps?"

"They tell me I'm good with swords, si… 'Vadumee."

Rtas stroked the boy's head. "Do you even understand how close you came to being the night's entertainment for those three degenerates in the bar tonight?"

Kusovai shivered and clung closer. "Yes…but I thought that was how it was done."

"That's _not _how it's done. You've got the absolute right to refuse to mate if you don't want to. The new Supreme Commander doesn't tolerate forced mating in his fleet."

"I thought the other SpecOps would look at me funny if I refused."

"They don't look at _me_ funny," 'Vadumee snapped. "Listen to me, Kusovai, this is the voice of experience talking to you. There are few things worse than the next morning when you feel cheap and dirty. Frankly, mating is overrated and…" His eyes narrowed. "You don't have a consort outside SpecOps, do you? You weren't in the bar picking up just because you felt it was expected, were you?"

"No," the boy said quietly. "I don't have anyone."

'Vadumee rumbled in his throat. "SpecOps is hell on relationships. I suppose you've discovered that."

"No."

Rtas sat up, startled. "No?"

Kusovai blinked up at him from the pillow. "I never had anybody, sir." He paused. "'Vadumee."

Rtas' mandibles dropped open with surprise. "Nobody? After four years of War College? What did you do on graduation night?"

Kusovai cringed. "Practiced my sword forms in the gym."

'Vadumee shook his head. _Everyone _got lucky on graduation night.

Except, he supposed, Kusovai.

"It's not that I didn't want to," Kusovai said reluctantly, "but I didn't have a boyfriend and all the single males went off with someone else and none of the females from the Finishing College in Iruiru wanted to mate with a clanless nobody like me."

Clanless. That was right—Kusovai had no family name, just a given name ungraced by the usual "ee" suffix.

"There is genetic testing available," he murmured. "No matter how many mates your mother took…" Having multiple mates was no shame for an unmarried female, and often females would increase their odds of a fertile egg by breeding with more than one male during their season. But why had his mother not simply given him her name?

Kusovai shrugged. "Don't know who my mother is either, si…'Vadumee. They found my egg in a garbage chute. I'm told I was about ten seconds away from being Jackal chow."

Not only no father, but no mother either—and no clan, no heritage. Rtas couldn't even imagine growing up clanless, much less the courage it must have taken to come from such shameful origins and yet claw his way to the top.

"I've been called a loser all my life, so I decided to shut everyone up by winning my way into SpecOps. I guess I practiced a little too hard, instead of having fun with my fellow soldiers, because I spent almost a year as a Minor and nobody propositioned me…I didn't even have any friends, really…but I got even better with my blades and I earned my way into SpecOps. Then I figured when I got here, I ought to start fitting in and stuff." His mandibles drooped. "So much for that."

'Vadumee had to admire the boy's nerve. Fighting his way into the Sangheili military's most elite combat unit, at his age, through sheer willpower and sacrifice and nerve…it wasn't that the boy didn't have a warrior's spirit.

"What you're missing," 'Vadumee murmured, "is some experience and wisdom to go along with that skill of yours. Get a little of that and you'll be a force to be reckoned with, I'm sure."

Kusovai muttered, "From the way you tell it, I'm going to be made into minced Brute jerky before I live long enough to get that experience."

Rtas lay back down again so that he could look the boy eye-to-eye. "Or you could just listen to me, because I've been through most of it already, and you can learn from my mistakes instead of having to make them all for yourself."

"Okay, si…'Vadumee."

Rtas could hear the exhaustion in the rookie's voice. "Listen. I'm going to ask SpecOps Commander 'Coradee to put you into my battle unit so I can watch you fight. When we wake up tomorrow, I'll teach you a few things, but now it's time to go to sleep, understand?"

"Yes, 'Vadumee." He yawned. "Good night."

And the rookie nuzzled up to him, neat as you please, and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was snoring softly.

'Vadumee looked down helplessly at the rookie. "Good night, Kusovai," he said at last, and closed his own eyes.

By the Rings, he'd forgotten how good it felt to have another warm body in his bed.

'Vadumee immediately pulled his mind out of whatever gutter it had been heading for—the Minor was hardly more than a boy, for Forerunners' sake—and forced himself to relax and go to sleep.

*

'Vadumee was shaken awake the next morning by Kusovai whispering, "Sir? Sir! 'Vadumee!" in his earbuds.

Rtas cracked one bleary eye. "Huh…Kusovai? What?"

"Sir, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for mission form-up!" Kusovai already had most of his armour on, and was trying to snap his left thigh guard and his right arm guard on at the same time.

'Vadumee blinked. "Get going, then. I'll see you later."

Kusovai finally got his armour on. "Bye sir!" he called back over his shoulder, before his stealth unit activated and he vanished from sight. The door opened as if for a ghost, and closed behind him.

Rtas sat upright in bed, blinking, not entirely sure what had just happened. He had this strange intuition that his life had just taken a turn he hadn't forseen.

*

The Marines were like Grunts…small and fragile and slow, no match for a Sangheili one-on-one, but they were _everywhere_, swarming, wearing down his energy shields with the constant bombardment of their primitive projectiles. With his cloaking device shot out and his shields at zero, 'Vadumee stopped blasting at the Humans with his plasma rifle and rolled for cover behind a nearby rock.

He came out of the roll on his belly and found himself looking up at a Human with a handful of plasma grenades.

The Human was too far away to reach with a sword lunge, no matter how quickly he got to his feet. 'Vadumee felt that he was moving in slow motion because he just couldn't get his feet under him, but the rest of the world had speeded up because there was a grenade coming at him right now, ready to stick to his head or back and blow him apart…

Then something flew through the air, a flash of plasma lightning that swatted the grenade to the side and away from 'Vadumee, while another bolt struck for home and cut the Marine in two. The blur of light and shadow leaped back and clear when the Human's other grenades exploded, rattling the ground beneath Rtas.

More Humans arrived on the scene. 'Vadumee finally found his footing and got up, drawing his energy sword, slashing at the Marines.

And then the shadow was by his side, a whirling dervish of vengeance and destruction, slicing through the Human ranks without mercy, like the incarnate wrath of the Forerunners. It took 'Vadumee a moment to recognize Kusovai, with an energy blade in _each hand_, chopping up Humans until the enemy lost their courage and fled. Even then, Kusovai pursued a few steps, picking off those who ran slower than their comrades, until the Marines disappeared into the cover of the forest.

Kusovai deactivated his blades and approached 'Vadumee. "Subcommander, are you injured?"

'Vadumee was bleeding from a scattered handful of cuts, and he'd have a terrible bruise on his left shoulder tomorrow, but he'd heal. "I will recover," he said, surprised at how breathless he sounded.

And by the Rings, he couldn't take his eyes off Kusovai.

_Two _blades. Only the most skilled of Sangheili could handle twoblades—most Swordsmen only ever mastered one. 'Vadumee himself still considered himself a better fighter with one than with two. And here was Kusovai, barely an adult, carrying two blades and striking humans down with a skill that would be the envy of a Swordsman twice his age.

By the Rings, he was magnificent. Who would have thought that the sweet and shy rookie could turn into a dark angel of vengeance on the battlefield and pierce the Humans' hearts with such terror?

And 'Vadumee had a sinking suspicion that he was probably going to go straight to hell when he died, because the rookie looked _good_, not just in a "capable-soldier" kind of way but in a "slam him down and mate with him" kind of way. By the Ancestors, it had been so long since he'd felt any sexual interest in anyone and now all of a sudden he had a raging hard-on for little Kusovai.

But Rtas 'Vadumee did not become the SpecOps Subcommander by lacking in self-discipline. Just as well. It was taking every once of that iron self-discipline to keep him from jumping Kusovai right here, right now.

*

'Vadumee was not the only one to notice Kusovai's battlefield accomplishments. SpecOps Commander Arde 'Coradee gave the rookie a Mention in Despatches, and apparently Quartermaster Storamee was starting a betting pool on how long it would take for Kusovai to win his first medal. Rtas felt unusually cranky after the battle and decided to skip the mess-hall ritual entirely. Kusovai would be fine; with accolades like that to coast on, he'd be able to have his pick of partners. Rtas should have been feeling proud of him, but instead he felt irritable.

'Vadumee had been wrapped up in his blanket, trying and failing to read his favourite book, _The Arts of Combat_, for some time when there was a knock on the door. As he crossed the room, he wondered why the book was failing to hold his interest.

He opened the door, and there was Kusovai.

"Hi sir, can I come in?" The rookie's eyes were shining again.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you were okay, sir."

"I'm fine." 'Vadumee scratched at a row of stitches on his neck. "I've had a lot worse. Is that it?"

"Well…" The Minor was practically bouncing with excitement. "Would you like to hear me brag insufferably about my Mention in Despatches?"

Rtas sighed. "Why don't you go brag to the mess hall?"

"I'd rather brag to you, sir."

"And I thought I told you to knock off that "sir" thing in my quarters."

"I'm not in your quarters 'cause you won't let me in the door."

"Smart ass," 'Vadumee grumbled, but when he stepped back to permit the young Swordsman entrance, 'Vadumee was smiling.

Kusovai walked in, took off his helmet, put it on 'Vadumee's desk and then hesitated. "Hey, can I make myself at home again or would that be rude?"

Rtas sighed. "You already look pretty much at home, so go right ahead."

The next thing 'Vadumee knew, Kusovai was reading _The Arts of Combat _and asking questions, and the two of them found themselves discussing various aspects of military strategy. Finally, when Kusovai's head began nodding, 'Vadumee turned off the lights and the two of them nestled together under the blankets of 'Vadumee's bunk.

'Vadumee wondered if he ought to be concerned about how comfortable the rookie looked, tucked into the curve of his arm. If he wasn't careful, Kusovai might start thinking he _belonged_ there.

Ah well, that was a problem for another night. Tonight, Rtas was simply going to enjoy the warmth and comfort of his new bunk-mate. He closed his eyes and settled off to sleep.

But then he dreamed.

In his dream, he saw Kusovai in battle with the Humans, his twin blades striking them down like lightning in his fists. Kusovai wore no armour, not even a jumpsuit. When the last Human fell, Kusovai approached Rtas, naked and glorious, and fell to his knees before his Subcommander.

"'Vadumee," Kusovai murmured, "the battle is done…I seek neither rank nor medals, only the bestowal of your favour upon me."

And for some unfathomable reason 'Vadumee wasn't wearing anything either, and as he reached out for Kusovai, the rookie whispered, "Make me yours, Subcommander…I beg you…"

He was on the verge of taking Kusovai from behind—a hair's breadth away from sinking his fangs into the sweet spot on the back of Kusovai's neck—when he woke up, hot and hard and absolutely panicked.

By the Forerunners. Rtas 'Vadumee knew he had no business even imagining something like that.

But he had imagined it.

And he had _enjoyed_ it.

And he had been _disappointed_ when he realized it was only a dream.

And sweet young Kusovai was innocently nestled in his arms, sound asleep, and Rtas 'Vadumee…well…he now knew he wasn't going on any Great Journey after all. He was _definitely_ going to hell, via the _express_ route.

*

As the months went on, events repeated themselves until they became patterns, comforting in their familiarity. SpecOps would go out on missions, and 'Vadumee and Kusovai would fight side-by-side. 'Vadumee would go to mission debriefing with Commander 'Coradee and his fellow Subcommander, Elka 'Raininee, and when he came back, he'd just about trip over Kusovai, sitting in the hallway by his cabin door with his cloaking cammo active.

When it became a regular occurrence to stumble against the rookie's legs, he'd sighed and given the lieutenant the codes to his stateroom door.

After that, when he came back from mission debriefing, he'd find Kusovai curled up on his bunk, wearing his jumpsuit with his armour stacked neatly on the floor, reading a book or watching a holovid, waiting for his return. At that point he would join Kusovai and they'd think of something fun to do—sometimes a game, sometimes a holovid, sometimes just a long and interesting discussion. And finally, when they both started getting sleepy, they'd cuddle up together and rest.

Rtas always woke up to the sound of Kusovai in the shower; when the rookie emerged from the head, he'd have his armour back on, and he'd wish 'Vadumee a good day before engaging his cloaking and sneaking out, back to his own barracks.

'Vadumee was always torn between how good it felt to have some proper companionship—he hadn't realized just how boring it had been to be constantly alone—and a measure of guilt for tearing the boy away from proper integration in his squad. Kusovai was apparently on civil terms with the rest of SpecOps personnel, but nothing further. Quartermaster Storamee told 'Vadumee that according to rumour, Kusovai was "a nice enough guy and one hell of a soldier, but quiet and distant." She also described him as "you might not notice him at your party, but you sure want him at your back in combat." And then she looked at 'Vadumee with that uncanny knowing stare that seemed to insinuate that she knew more about his own thoughts than he did.

Rtas felt he was partly to blame for the popular conception of Kusovai. He really ought to be encouraging Kusovai to make some more friends of his own age and rank. But he was being selfish, hungering for the rookie's generous affection and quiet admiration and the way he could always make Rtas laugh, no matter how wearying his day had been.

And by the Rings, the way he felt in bed…

In bed, where 'Vadumee fell asleep and had the dreams.

In the dreams, Rtas woke up to find Kusovai nuzzling his mandibles with his own in a gesture of intimate submission. They were both somehow missing their jumpsuits, and then Kusovai would whisper, "Subcommander…_teach me_…" And then…_then_…

'Vadumee would wake up and roll over on his side so the innocently cuddling Kusovai wouldn't notice the hard lump of his shaft pressing against his jumpsuit, wouldn't hear his rasping breathing, wouldn't feel his body dripping with sweat as he tried not to imagine how he wanted that dream to end.

And 'Vadumee did not know how long this situation could go on.

*


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Engagement

**Taking the Steel**

**Chapter the Second: Change of Engagement**

Time Setting: Years prior to the events in Halo: Combat Evolved and "The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor," about six months after the end of "Taking the Steel, Chapter the First: Parry and Riposte."

Rtas 'Vadumee did not know how much longer he could stand having SpecOps recruit Kusovai sleeping in his bed, cuddling up to him in his sleep like a hatchling with its mother, and inspiring him to ever more depraved and explicit dreams, before he lost his mind.

He'd been suffering through it for six months and more, and now it had reached the point where 'Vadumee loved going on missions, no matter how dangerous, just because it meant he'd have company that night and get to hold Kusovai again. Then he'd be awake half the night, tormented by erotic fantasies, praying to the Rings that innocent little Kusovai wouldn't guess what was going through his mind.

It couldn't last and it didn't—the beginning of the end occurred one day while the lower-ranked SpecOps soldiers went through a training exercise led by the other SpecOps Subcommander, Elka 'Raininee. With nothing to do, Subcommander 'Vadumee had gone down to Stores to join Quartermaster Fil Storamee's infamous crud game. After getting his ass soundly whipped by the Quartermaster, he'd quit and gone back to his stateroom, only to find Kusovai in his bunk again, curled up in his blankets reading _The Arts of Combat_.

"What do you think you're doing here?" 'Vadumee asked, folding his arms across his armoured chest. "'Raininee's training exercise doesn't count as a mission."

Kusovai, as usual clad only in his jumpsuit, peered up at him innocently as he set the book down. "I got lonely."

"Don't you think you should go make some friends your own rank?" It was hard to be impatient with the recruit when he looked so cute, but it was for his own good.

"I like being with you, si…Rtas." Kusovai could sense his troubled mood. "Or…oh. Do you want me to go?"

"Kusovai, I…"

"If you've got a consort coming over, I understand…I'll get out of here…" He got up, and when he reached for his armour, his hands were shaking.

'Vadumee put his hands on the boy's upper arms. "I don't have a consort coming, Kusovai. You know I do not mate."

Kusovai blinked at him disarmingly. "Don't you like mating?"

'Vadumee snorted. "I never said I didn't like mating. I said that relationships outside SpecOps break down because of the nature of our work, and that one-night stands feel awful." He sat down on his bed.

"So why don't you mate with somebody in SpecOps?" Kusovai asked, sitting beside him.

"Because after every mission, I'm stuck in a bunk with you," 'Vadumee retorted irritably. It was an unfair judgment. 'Vadumee was not particularly interested in any of the other SpecOps personnel, most of whom favoured casual orgies with one another and a handful of whom were bonded and therefore, according to 'Vadumee's personal sense of honour, off limits. Kusovai seemed nervous, but 'Vadumee was too agitated himself to think clearly. Why couldn't the rookie stop talking about sex?

Kuvosai lowered his head as he asked quietly, "So, um, so why don't you mate with me?"

The question crashed through 'Vadumee's thoughts like a maelstrom.

"You're too young," 'Vadumee said dismissively, because he could not, dared not, go down this road.

Kusovai sat up straight, pushing his shoulders back and raising his head and generally looking even more delicious than usual. "I'm an adult. I'm a SpecOps warrior. I'm old enough to take responsibility for my actions."

"You don't even know what you're doing," 'Vadumee growled.

But Kusovai thrust his mandibles right up in 'Vadumee's face and growled back, "So why don't you _teach_ me?"

Rtas drew back, before his body overrode his brain and started acting out all those fantasies he'd been tormented with ever since Kusovai had saved him in battle. "Having your Subcommander take advantage of you," he said with disgust, because self-disgust was the only thing keeping his urges under control. "Mating you for the first time. Doing all the things lovers do. What would you think of that?"

"I don't know," Kusovai answered honestly, and then he looked 'Vadumee square in the eye and added, "I guess I'll have to wait until you actually do them to me. Then I can tell you what I think of them."

'Vadumee clenched his mandibles together so hard that it hurt, because the very idea of doing those things to Kusovai made his shaft ache. He could hear the rookie breathing in the silence, his breath coming fast, and then Kusovai spoke.

"I think about that sometimes," Kusovai whispered softly.

"About what?" 'Vadumee asked slowly, sure he had to be misreading the boy.

"About you doing those things to me." Kusovai ducked his head submissively, laying it on 'Vadumee's shoulder, closing his eyes as he confessed. "Sometimes it wakes me up at night. Sometimes I lie here wondering what it would be like if you woke up and started to touch me…"

Oh, by the Holy Rings. 'Vadumee remembered lying awake for hours, night after night, fantasizing about rolling over and seducing Kusovai…what if, on the other side of the bed, the rookie had been imagining the same thing? If they'd both been thinking it, why hadn't they done it?

Rtas ran his hand gently over Kusovai's shoulder blades, savouring the shape of the boy's muscles, wondering if it would really be so bad to…

…yes, it _would_, and if he didn't get out of this bunk right now he'd be giving Kusovai a full sexual education in the next few minutes.

"Listen," 'Vadumee said with a snarl, "let me make this clear. I'm going to the head, and if you are still in this cabin when I get back, I am going to slam you down in that bunk and mate with you until you are black and blue, do you understand?"

Without waiting for Kusovai's reply, Rtas stalked into the head, slamming the door behind him. Still growling, he cranked the shower over to full cold, stripped his jumpsuit and stepped in. He was so horny it _hurt_.

The chilly water knocked the breath right out of his lungs, but he gritted his mandibles and forced himself to fight the pain, like a thousand icy needles lancing his hide, until his shaft retreated back up into his body and his frame stopped shaking with desire and need.

Finally, he turned off the water and towelled himself dry, taking comfort in the scant warmth of the towel which only seemed heated because he himself was so thoroughly chilled. He opened the door and started growling again, because he could still smell Kusovai's lingering scent and he just knew it was going to keep him awake and horny all damned night…

There was still a pile of black armour on the floor. Armour that wasn't his.

Condemnation! There was a lump in his bed, too. A lump that was not just blankets and pillows.

'Vadumee, naked, moved across the room and ripped the covers back. Kusovai blinked up at him guilelessly, his sweet expression completely at odds with the fact that he wasn't wearing a damned thing under the blankets.

Rtas was taken aback. Kusovai certainly had nerve—that was no surprise—but did he really know what he was getting into?

By the Rings. The rookie's soft grey skin covered a well-muscled chest, powerful forearms, a trim waist…

"What do you think you're playing at?" he demanded angrily. "I told you…"

"That if I was still here when you got back, you'd mate me till I was black and blue," Kusovai replied. "And here I am." He offered 'Vadumee a tentative smile.

And 'Vadumee was lost.

He could no longer think that Kusovai should have his first experience with a youth of his own age, or that he'd had better battle focus during his period of celebacy or even how awkward this would be tomorrow morning, because right now his hands were roaming Kusovai's chest and exploring the rookie's body.

Kusovai nipped at his neck and 'Vadumee moaned…the nips were tentative and careful, but they felt so very good…the boy had to have been listening in on the conversations of adults, because he knew a partner would like that…

Then 'Vadumee remembered Kusovai tearing through the Humans with his twin swords, and the SpecOps subcommander realized that he ought to stop thinking of Kusovai as a boy.

Kusovai was right—he was an initiated adult, a SpecOps warrior, and after this many battles, not even a rookie any longer. Kusovai had definitely earned the right to choose his own sexual partners…so it was time for 'Vadumee to shut up and enjoy, and let the consequences happen in their own time.

'Vadumee slipped into the bed, pressing his chilled body against Kusovai's. The young warrior gasped, "You're…you're so cold."

"Warm me up," 'Vadumee growled, and the next thing he knew, Kusovai was pressing his body aginst him and rubbing him all over with his hands. It felt even better than his dreams. Cold? Not for long.

Kusovai whispered into 'Vadumee's earbud, "Teach me what to do, Rtas…help me please you…"

"What would please me right now," 'Vadumee replied softly, "is for you to lie back and enjoy."

And 'Vadumee began to indulge all those forbidden thoughts, because if he was going to hell on the express route, he might as well enjoy the trip. He stared appreciatively at Kusovai's body, then reached out his hands to explore. He watched Kusovai's eyes widen when he touched the rookie's intimate places; heard the purr begin in his chest; felt his heart racing under 'Vadumee's caress. He saw Kusovai get shy, and close his eyes…later, he saw the young warrior peeking at him from half-closed lids, hardly daring to watch what was being done to him and yet unable to look away.

Most of all, he knew the rookie did not yet know what he liked, and so he took it upon himself to help the young Swordsman find out. 'Vadumee discovered that too light a touch would make Kusovai giggle and squirm, but too rough of one would make him cringe and shrink away. He liked to be handled gently but firmly, with a combination of tenderness and reassuring authority.

Kusovai seemed to have a thing for having his tummy rubbed; it would make him stretch and purr, displaying his body to 'Vadumee without a hint of shame. And when his shaft was handled…well…then he made little whimpering noises in his throat and keened in mindless desire. When Rtas quickened his strokes, Kusovai began to speak his name in pants, over and over and over again. 'Vadumee brought the young soldier right to the verge and then let him down gently, rubbing his belly and thighs.

Kusovai let out a sob, pressing himself desperately against 'Vadumee. Rtas smiled smugly and began to build the rookie up once more; Kusovai clutched at his shoulders desperately.

"Do you like this?" Rtas whispered, knowing the answer already, but wanting the intense turn-on of hearing Kusovai say it.

"I love it," Kusovai said, with that raw honesty that 'Vadumee adored. "I love it…but…please sir…if you like what you see, please…" His words burst out in a rush. "Pleasedon'tstopthistimeplease."

Rtas smiled. "I won't," he whispered. "Now let me hear you cry."

And 'Vadumee used his tongue to moisten his hand and then resumed.

Kusovai gasped, his eyes huge with surprise, as a long moan of delight escaped between his mandibles. His whole body shuddered, right on the verge of release. The poor rookie probably hardly knew what was happening to him; his hands dug into 'Vadumee's shoulders, holding to his Subcommander for support and protection as his body quaked in a way he could not control.

And then a scream of joyous completion ripped its way out of his throat, flaring his mandibles wide, causing his whole body to arch as he spasmed helplessly, emptying himself for 'Vadumee.

When Kusovai collapsed, he lay still, panting, as 'Vadumee neatly mopped him up with the edge of one of the sheets. 'Vadumee could not help a contented purring as he stretched himself out over his new consort. The young warrior was amazingly responsive, eager, and shamelessly vocal about his pleasure. It turned Rtas on more than he imagined possible.

'Vadumee ran his fangs ever so lightly over Kusovai's shoulder. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"By the Rings," the young warrior moaned, "you're amazing…I never knew…never guessed anything could feel so good…" He pressed his body to 'Vadumee's, holding on tightly, as if trying to sink right into him. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He opened his eyes, and smiled up at his Subcommander. "Is there more? Please?"

So much for guilt. How could 'Vadumee feel badly when Kusovai was so disarmingly insatiable?

"Roll over," 'Vadumee whispered hoarsely.

Kusovai obligingly knelt on all fours, head bowed. 'Vadumee could see the young soldier's body quivering with nervous anticipation.

Oh, yes, Rtas remembered how it felt to be in that position. And he had more experience now than Anno 'Ahpamee had had on their graduation night, because he and 'Ahpamee had been one another's firsts, and there had been much fumbling and embarrassment and accidental pain until they'd figured out what was what…

No, this would be perfect for Kusovai.

Rtas controlled his own eagerness in order to carefully mark out the spot on Kusovai's neck exactly, the place which evolution had given the Sangheili so that mothers could carry hatchlings without ripping their children's hide open with their razor teeth…the spot which, once bitten, caused an Elite's body to involuntarily relax, preventing a child from struggling and injuring itself by flailing in another's grip.

'Vadumee bent over and licked that place, causing Kusovai to moan and shudder, and then he nipped the young warrior hard, right where he'd planned.

Kusovai collapsed, lying perfectly vulnerable before him. The young soldier was gasping, his eyes wide with surprise, his head turned sideways on the pillow.

'Vadumee knew it could be frightening when one's own limbs would not respond. How much more so, for one who had become a blooded warrior before ever experiencing this? Kusovai, for all his youth, was a dangerous opponent, one who was used to fighting his entire life for what he wanted.

Rtas struggled with the urge to mount Kusovai right there. Instead, he stroked the young soldier's back, placed his face next to Kusovai's and murmured, "If you're frightened, you can stop me…give the word and I hold you until your strength returns."

Kusovai moved his head just a little, laying his mandibles submissively under 'Vadumee's and replying, "I trust you, 'Vadumee…take me. Please."

And with Kusovai's surrender, 'Vadumee's desire could no longer be denied.

'Vadumee made himself go slowly, pressing gently until Kusovai yielded. He moved himself ever so slowly, like knocking at a door, nudging himself deeper and deeper with each thrust until Kusovai's body relaxed and accepted him. The young Minor—not a boy, but a warrior—moaned and began purring. Rtas could feel the vibrations through Kusovai's back and against his own chest. Soon 'Vadumee's purr rumbled in counterpoint. Kusovai felt so good…by the Rings, how had he kept his hands off of him this long? Only because he hadn't known how incredible this would be... Rtas felt tears spring to his eyes, because he knew now, and how long would he be able to go without enjoying him again?

He felt his urges sharpen, almost painful in their intensity. He took a firm grip on Kusovai and thrust harder, deeper, hoping he wasn't hurting his new mate but desperate for release. Judging by Kusovai's repeated use of the word "yes", his consort was liking it too, and that knowledge was the last incentive Rtas needed to do exactly what he craved and bury himself to the hilt in Kusovai's hot and eager body…again…again…

'Vadumee felt his world shatter as an unbelievable wave of pressure burst from him, sending the universe spinning. The coming-down feeling was not like floating, but like plummetting from a height, terrifying in its intensity, ruthless in the way that it stripped him of all his confidence and control.

"Rtas?" Kusovai's mouth was half-muffled by the pillow. "Sir?"

'Vadumee drew in a deep breath and disengaged carefully, holding the young warrior close. Kusovai was quivering like on that first night, clinging to his chest, and Rtas was suddenly frightened that he'd hurt him. "Are you all right?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

Kusovai nodded wordlessly. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Hold me?" he managed.

"Yes," 'Vadumee replied. "I'm here."

Kusovai closed his eyes and relaxed, appearing to drift off to sleep. 'Vadumee, made drowsy by the waves of pleasure still coursing through his body, did the same. On the edge of his hearing he thought he heard Kusovai murmur, "I love you, Rtas."

But of course he had to be dreaming by then.

*

Rtas woke up in a rush from another illicit dream in which…

No dream. Or maybe it had started out as a dream…maybe that's why his shaft was out and ready for action…but the hands touching him there were very, very real.

'Vadumee sucked in a breath and opened his eyes.

Kusovai was smiling down at him in the dim light of the stateroom. The rookie nuzzled his cheek and asked innocently, "Again?"

*

At first it was comfortable, waking up with Kusovai cuddled against his chest. 'Vadumee admitted that he rather liked the rookie's company; now if only he could get rid of those inappropriately deviant thoughts of his, the questions like "what would Kusovai look like naked?" The thought stopped dead when Kusovai shifted in his sleep, rubbing his warm velvety skin down the length of 'Vadumee's body, and Rtas sat bolt upright in shock.

He didn't have his jumpsuit on. Neither did Kusovai. He was feeling incredibly mellow and contented and…

Oh, by the Forerunners, that hadn't been one of his inappropriate dreams. He really _had _spent half the night mating with Kusovai.

Rtas stared down at Kusovai in dismay. He hadn't the slightest idea how to go about this now.

The last time he'd mated—the only time he'd had a one-night stand—he'd done it in someone else's cabin, and the warrior he'd mated with had gotten out of bed and left him the second they woke up in the morning.

'Vadumee's experience only looked impressive next to a complete innocent like Kusovai. With exactly two ex-lovers under his belt, Rtas 'Vadumee had no idea of the proper procedure for hurrying a sex partner out of your cabin the morning after. He certainly didn't want to leave Kusovai alone here, feeling dirty and scared the way he had. And it looked like Kusovai was in absolutely no hurry to go anywhere.

He settled for poking Kusovai in the ribs, but the young soldier appeared quite worn out after the night's exertions because he wasn't waking up. Finally, frustrated, 'Vadumee put on his best drill voice and snapped, "Minor Domo Kusovai, stand-to!"

Kusovai's eyes flew open and he almost jumped out of the bunk. 'Vadumee reached out his arms and caught him; the Minor landed on 'Vadumee's lap. The two Elites stared at each other, both somewhat dazed, until finally 'Vadumee groaned, "Do you have any idea what people are going to say?"

Kusovai blinked sleepily. "Nothing."

Rtas clicked his mandibles together in frustration. The rookie had no idea how the world really worked. "What? Do you honestly think they're going to resist the temptation to…"

Kusovai yawned. "I mean, nothing they haven't been saying already." He slipped off of 'Vadumee's lap, stretched luxuriously and nestled back under the blankets, perfectly at ease.

'Vadumee's blood ran cold. "What do you mean, _that they haven't been saying already_?"

Kusovai peered up at him. "Rtas, I've been sleeping in your cabin after every mission for the past six months. People notice."

'Vadumee growled, "I thought you were being discreet."

The young warrior heard the menace in his tone and sat up to face him, growling back, "Even coming up the hall with my stealth cammo active doesn't hide the fact that your stateroom has started to _smell _like me to anyone with a working nose."

Rtas was dumbfounded. His reputation as a celibate hadn't held, it seemed. He choked out, "How long…"

"Oh, everyone thinks we've been banging for five months or more. It's seriously at the point where almost nobody talks about it because everyone already knows. As of yesterday morning, the only people on _Seeker of Truth _who were not aware of all the amazing sex that we have been having were you, and me."

Rtas sighed. "Well, I suppose that makes everyone, now."

His mind flashed back to a moment two weeks before, when a new pair of rookies had arrived and SpecOps Commander 'Coradee had made a comment to him about whether he intended putting them through their paces like he had with Kusovai. 'Vadumee had thought he meant battle training. Now, though, the Commander's double entendre became horribly clear.

'Vadumee scowled and folded his arms. "They're going to think I prey on rookies, you know."

Kusovai yawned, "If the new guys show up here looking for sex, permission to smack them, sir?"

"Oh, are you going to just move right in, then?" 'Vadumee asked caustically.

That finally got through to Kusovai. The young warrior sat up in the bunk, suddenly uncertain, clutching the blankets around himself. "You still want me here, don't you, si…Rtas?" He quivered, swallowing nervously. "I wasn't that awfully bad, was I?"

Rtas was overcome with the sudden urge to care for the other male. He put his arm around Kusovai and drew him against his chest. "You were wonderful," he murmured in the younger Sangheili's earbud. "But take a moment and think about what you want. If everyone thinks you belong to me, you'll never have any shot at finding a real mate. Nobody on _Seeker of Truth _is going to want to cross a SpecOps Subcommander."

Kusovai's jaws quivered, as though he was on the verge of tears. "I thought…" He choked. "I thought I already found a mate."

Mate? Him? Impossible.

Ah, this was part of growing up, 'Vadumee mused. Having your heart broken. Learning how to go on…

…but dammit, he didn't want to do this to Kusovai, not even for the young warrior's benefit. What he wanted was to do the greedy thing, to lock Kusovai up in his stateroom and keep him all for himself.

"Kusovai," he said quietly, "I'm almost twice your age. Shouldn't you be taking up with a nice young soldier, maybe one of those two new rookies?"

"I don't want a male my age," Kusovai argued, ripping himself away from 'Vadumee. Rtas felt his skin ache at the loss of contact. "I want you—I loved you from that very first night—but…"

"Love," Rtas interrupted with a sneer. "You don't know anything about love yet. You don't know that sometimes when you love someone, the best thing you can do for them is stop being selfish and think about what's best for them."

"Oh yeah?" Kusovai retorted. "Well, what _is _best for you, then? Sitting around in your cabin alone? Feeling like it's a bad thing that you're too faithful to go around having casual sex? Pretending you're so cool and controlled that you don't even notice the so-called noble sacrifice you're making by having no life outside war? And now you're trying to push me away. I may not know everything you know, but I do know this—nobody's ever made me feel like you do, and I thought _I _was good for _you_. So if you think I'm not your equal yet, for Forerunners' sake, please _teach _me!" The young warrior's rage ran dry and tears poured out of his eyes.

He reached out a hand and touched 'Vadumee's chest, eyes questioning, pleading…

"You don't know what you're saying," Rtas argued, and it was breaking his heart, because what he really wanted was for the rookie's delusions to last forever.

Kusovai pulled away with a sob, jumped out of the bed, grabbed his jumpsuit and armour and retreated into the head, slamming the door.

Rtas started climbing into his clothing, feeling numb and dead inside. Moments later the bathroom door flew open, and a quick blur of camouflaged SpecOps Elite fled across his cabin and out the door.

And 'Vadumee had no experience to draw on that could tell him what he should do now.

*

The barracks were mercifully deserted; all the other Minors were elsewhere. Kusovai sprinted between the rows of narrow, single-sized bunks and flung himself into Berth 28, sobbing into his pillow. He wasn't sure how long he cried; every time he thought he was all right, he'd get a flashback to the night before and burst out weeping again. He thought 'Vadumee had loved him; his body still ached from the expression of it. He couldn't understand why 'Vadumee had taken care of him for so long if he didn't love him. Had he done something wrong? Why wasn't he with Rtas right now where he belonged?

And then a cold voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hey. Rookie."

Kusovai sat up in his narrow bunk, wiping at his eyes. Through the haze of tears, he could see three large forms standing in the doorway.

"I heard you were the one who liked putting out for superior officers."

Kusovai's mouth went dry. He recognized the three 812th Infantry warriors who'd tried to pick him up in the bar that first night he'd went home with Subcommander 'Vadumee. It looked like they'd gotten a promotion, because their leader was now wearing Subcommander rank tabs, while his two buddies had upgraded to red Major armour.

"You heard wrong. Go away," Kusovai retorted, but even as he turned his head away, his earbuds were listening and his hands were sliding under his pillow, reaching for the hilts of his swords.

He could hear them moving up the rows of bunks towards him. Slowly he swung his feet over the edge of the bunk, waiting until they were almost in lunging reach before he turned around and stepped into the aisle.

Yes, they were coming for him. He tilted his head. "You are aware of the Supreme Commander's policies on forced matings, aren't you? He'll slice you up and throw you to the Jackals if you lay one finger on me."

The leader chuckled, "Oh, I don't think so, soldier. You see, I've got two witnesses here saying you loved every second of it." His buddies leered at one another. The Subcommander continued, "And of course, everyone on board knows that the only reason you'd make a fuss is for fear of what 'Vadumee is going to say when he learns that you'll bang anything with rank on its shoulders."

Kusovai did not dignify that with an answer. Instead he lit his blades—first one, then the other.

The Subcommander did not take the hint. He resumed his advance, saying, "Two? Aren't you overcompensating there, boy? Well now…"

Kusovai held his ground, waiting, _waiting_. The leader lifted his hand, hooking the fingers into claws, reaching out for Kusovai's throat.

The second those fingers touched his hide, Kusovai exploded.

His first move was not with the blades but with his leg. He bent his knees and rammed his thigh plate hard into the Subcommander's unarmoured crotch. As the Subcommander doubled over in pain, Kusovai kicked him in the face and sent him flying onto his back.

The two Majors roared and rushed in, only for each of them to find a sword point shining _between _their mandibles, less than an inch from piercing the backs of their mouths. They dared not even close their mandibles for fear of having them sliced off, so they were trapped there, frozen in place with their mouths hanging open.

From the door of the barracks came the sound of applause. On either side of the door, shadows flickered as cloaking shields deactivated, revealing the bone-white Ultra armour of SpecOps Subcommander Rtas 'Vadumee and the shadow-black and blood-red Commando armour of SpecOps Commander Arde 'Coradee.

*

Subcommander 'Vadumee stood beside Commander 'Coradee in the door of the barracks and applauded.

'Coradee stepped forward. "You two," he said to the pair of Majors. "You will report yourselves to the brig and await my arrival. Understood?"

There was a second of motionless silence before Kusovai lowered his blades enough for them to nod in agreement. They turned, cringing, and walked away.

Commander 'Coradee walked up to the fallen 812th Subcommander and cuffed him. "You, you miserable piece of filth, are a disgrace to your rank. I would gladly relieve you of it, but in the end, your punishment is not up to me."

The 812th officer started smirking, as if certain that his own Commander would not punish him.

"Your fate, and that of your two associates, will be left to the Supreme Commander."

The officer's eyes widened in horror.

'Coradee continued mildly, "As I recall, the last officer convicted of rape got thrown in a cell with a pair of Brutes and…well…he didn't enjoy it very much. You should be grateful your attempt was not successful." 'Coradee paused, considering, then slammed his fist down on the back of the offender's neck. That much force, right in that spot, caused the 812th warrior to pass out cold.

'Vadumee nodded formally to his superior. "Thank you, sir."

'Coradee nodded back. "My pleasure. I will not tolerate that sort of treatment to my subordinates." His eyes narrowed. "How much of that encounter did you witness?"

"All of it, Commander."

Kusovai hesitantly approached the two officers. "All of it?" he asked, watching 'Vadumee carefully.

'Vadumee nodded. "I've been cloaked in this barracks for some time."

Arde 'Coradee extended his neck, as if peering at Rtas through the helmet that hid his face. "But you did not intervene."

'Vadumee shrugged. "I did not need to intervene. As you can see, Kusovai is an excellent swordsman. He had the situation well in hand."

"Yet you called me on your comm unit for help," the Commander said.

'Vadumee nodded. "I thought those three pieces of excrement would die better on a suicide mission against the enemy than on the points of Kusovai's blades. It would be a pity to waste resources, such as they are."

Arde chuckled. "Undoubtedly." He turned his attention to Kusovai. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you, son, but you handled it with great maturity and exceptional skill. Rest assured that no matter what the rest of the ship might say, I'm well aware that your official recognition springs from your fighting skills and not from the nature of your relationship with Subcommander 'Vadumee."

Kusovai folded his arms and muttered sullenly, "I haven't got a relationship with Subcommander 'Vadumee…sir."

Commander 'Coradee tilted his head.

The young warrior kicked at the floor. "At least I don't any _more_."

'Coradee looked at his Subcommander questioningly. 'Vadumee shifted his weight from one leg to the other, fidgeting, and said, "You didn't ask why I was cloaked in this barracks to begin with, Commander."

Arde 'Coradee's voice hinted at a smile under his helmet as he replied, "Then I suppose I will leave you two to your…discussion…and take this miserable excuse for an Elite to the brig." The SpecOps commander walked out, dragging the prisoner behind him.

Kusovai and Rtas faced one another. The younger Elite watched 'Vadumee warily. "So you were cloaked in the corner, spying on me."

"I was cloaked in the corner trying to figure out what to say to you. How to apologize for being a patronizing ass. Kusovai…" He folded his hands behind his back. "Kusovai, you were absolutely right. You are an adult, and a warrior, and you can take care of yourself. Even as your Subcommander, it is not my place to dictate your personal life or tell you what is best for you. Those have to be the choices you make on your own."

"You have choices to make as well," Kusovai replied, stepping nearer. "I know what I want. I think the best thing for me is to spend…" His voice wavered. "To spend my life with you. But that's not going to make a lot of difference if you don't want me."

Rtas wrapped his arms around the younger Swordsman's shoulders. "I do want you," he murmured. "By the Rings, I love you, and sometimes I think I want you more than I should."

"And I think," Kusovai retorted, "that I'm not the only one here who needs taking care of."

'Vadumee grinned. "Did you know, you really do have some nerve for a rookie."

Kusovai grinned back. "Oh dear. Sir, I think you ought to take me back to your stateroom and punish me _right now_."

'Vadumee looked around the barracks. "Then pack your bags. For your first punishment, you're not sleeping here _ever _again."

Kusovai's eyes sparkled. "Yes _sir_."


End file.
